


blood on my hands

by parano1d_android



Series: junebugs [4]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parano1d_android/pseuds/parano1d_android
Series: junebugs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133609





	blood on my hands

the recording starts. “take a deep breath, and open the black sketchbook in front of you.” you open it, a crisp white page in front of you. a jar of red paint sits next to the book, a paintbrush already dipped in the fiery paint. “put the brush on the paper, and start making long strokes, until the page is completely covered in red,” the voice continues. you do as it says, covering the once clean page in a rosy hue. “as you look at the page, inhale, and relax your body more. let the tension out of your shoulders. push yourself deeper towards sleep. turn the page.” you flip the page over, not realizing how heavy the paper was. another fresh page is in front of you. “you should have another pot of paint next to your book, this time in orange. pick up the brush.” you look over towards the paint, giving it a strange look. its still red. this time a deeper red, closer to a maroon. “cover the page in the paint. don’t leave any corner untouched.” the voice soothingly says. warily, you pick up the brush, noticing how much thinner the paint had suddenly become. you shrug your shoulders, figuring whatever force was giving you the paint just…messed something up. you swipe the brush across the page, watching the paint dry as the air hits it. it turns an awful brown on the page, and confusion fills your head. “as you look at the page, take another deep breath, and remember what happened; remember the blood that was spilled by your hand.” the voice grows closer, like someone whispering in your ear. “i have no guilt in my heart, dear. can you say the same?”


End file.
